Golden Death Dealers
by Melda91
Summary: Hermione, Luna and Neville are part of a prophesy. They are the Guardians of the chosen one. They all have a past. In my story Voldemort comes back in the 2nd book killing Ginny Weasley and the war doesn't end till 10 years later. Luna in Hermione and Neville years. They have to go back to the Marauder's time...Why not saying?...HaHaahaa
1. Chapter 1

**The Golden Death Dealers**

**I do not own Harry Potter I only use the character.**

**Summary**

**Hermione, Luna and Neville are part of a prophesy. They are the Guardians of the chosen one. They all have a past. In my story Voldemort comes back in the 2****nd**** book killing Ginny Weasley and the war doesn't end till 10 years later. Luna in Hermione and Neville years. They have to go back to the Marauder's time...Why not saying?...HaHaahaa**

Chapter 1 THE ARRIVAL

Everyone knows of the prophesy of the Chosen One also know as Harry Potter but what is there was another prophesy they didn't know about one made many years before. The prophesy about those who will protect the Chosen from the Dark Lord, these the will go down in history as the Guardians of the Chosen and and Warriors of the Light.

Albus Dumbledore knew of this prophesy and over 2 years after the dark lords disappearance he found the 3 it spoke of. He arranged for them to move in together and begin training. They were trained to not feel pain, to not show emotion, in hand to hand combat, knife fighting, swords, potions, lying and manipulation, healing, Occlumency and Legilimency, wandless and wordless magic, a wide range of spells and even the dark art. They were trained to protect and kill if need be. By the time they started Hogwarts they could have passed the NEWTS with all O's but they need to stay to stay with the chosen. They kept a low profile just making passing grades. In there second year the Dark Lord returned and the war lasted 10 years killing may until Harry Potter was able to kill Voldemort.

Minerva McGonagall Headmistress of Hogwart sat in her office with Kingsley Shacklebolt the new Minster of Magic and leader of the Order of the Phoenix, word had reached to Order about some of Voldemort follower were going to try to go back in time to kill James Potter and Lily Evens before they could have Harry. They had called the Guardians knowing what needed to be done. There was a knock on the door. 'Enter' the headmistress said.

'Good evening Guardians,why have you called this meeting' asked Kingsley

'We have word that the Chossen parents are target and the death eaters are use black blood magic to go back in time' replayed Phonix

'What the plan' ask McGnagall

'We leave in a hour after our goodbue with the belessing of the Grauds' said Sim

Phonix contineued 'We hope to be allowed to change the the future for the better with there bleesing we find out on the first new moon it there time. i need you headmisterss to sens a letter to albus'

' I will do that as soon as you leave good luck we will pray foe the best this world is to dark with sorrow. Please succeed'

'Yes headmistress' and with that they walked out the door.

' You know if they wanted they could take over the magical world' Kingsley sighed he often wonder is Dumbledore made the right choice

' Yes but you and I both know the won't and Phoenix can't she answers to a high power then all of us know' Minerva said, then started to get thing ready for there departure.

20ish years in the past.

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk when a letter appeared out of no where he checked for curses and it glowed white he opened it, it read

_Dear Albus_

_This letter has come to you from a few decades in the future,why you may ask the war has just finish and the light has one, but at a great price. Not all Voldemort's followers have been caught and some plan to go back in time to change history. I am sending The Guardians back the warrior's of the light. They will protect to targets and the school. I must ask the you don't underestimate them as on there own they are more powerful then even you and together they are unstoppable._

_I know what you are thinking and they are sworn to the light so you don't have to worry, one even answers to they high powers. They know there mission trust in them. As for the out cry the parents will have, when the time come get the students to ask questions they may not answer as the time line will stay as it is unless the hight powers decide to allow them to change it._

_Believe me when I say they are not to be crossed or used it will end bad for you. They will enter the great hall tonight at the dinner so you might want to prepare the students when the enter the leader will say ' The Light will Rein' you will reply 'Rise or Fall ' if they do not say this they are imposters, if you do not reply right they will treat you are a threat._

_Hopefully the high powers grate our wish this is not a word I want to live in, it is dead and full of sorrow._

_Your Faithfully_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress Hogwart School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_P.S They will only need one room._

Albus didn't know what to think the war goes so long, the prophesy is true, they won and a high cost, one answers to a higher power. As for right now he had to tell the children. He made his way to the great hall, once all the children were setted he made his way to the stand the hall become silent.

'Today I receive a letter from the future Headmistress of the school, it seems the war has ended and Lord Voldemort gone however, not everyone was happy with the outcome of the war and some have come back in time to deal with some key players. As a result the light are also sending three of the best warriors to help protect us. I must ask you that you don't underestimate them they and trained their lives to become what the are. They will arrive shortly. Enjoy your dinner.' he made his way back to he sit and began to eat.

Across the hall at the Gryffindor table four boy sat, these four were best friend , James Potter, Sirus Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Petigrew. James a handsome man with messy hair black hair and hazel eyes asked his mates ' So what do you think about this new development'

'I think that it a load of shit' Sirus Black answered

'I not sure ' a mink voice of Peter Petigrew said

' I think that if they are coming back in time it is to protect something or someone. We don't know how far the travelled so we don't know how long the war has raged but I for one hope that it will end soon' replied Remus Lupin.

Before anyone could reply the roof to the great hall swirled in bright colours, the colours made the way to the ground like a tornado and the stood a young man dress in black jeans and a red T-shirt, he moved to he right side and shot red sparks into the roof. He stood a solider stand feet shoulder width apart. A closer look you could see he had scare all up his left arm and the straight across his face, on his right arm were more scare and two tattoos one of a phoenix and the other of three knives in a black rose.

The roof lite up again and there stood a white blonde hair women in denim short with throwing knives on the belt combat boots and a purple singlet, she move to the left and shot purple spark into the roof and took the same stand. She to was covered in scare and had the same tattoos, how the scare that stood out the most was the snake carved into her leg it rapped around her left leg, inside the snake was writing but no-one could read it.

The roof lite up once more and a young women landed in the middle she shot up gold sparks and the roof went back to normal. She was dressed in black short and singlet had combat boot, she had to knives on her arms (like the ones in Eletra) and throwing knives on her belt and a bigger knife strapped on her left leg. She was beautiful with her brown curls in a high ponytail and light brown eyes. She had the worst scare of all three, one went across here lip and over her eye, she had MUDBLOOD, WHORE, SLUT and FILTH caved into her left arm, she had picture over both legs. She also had the same two tattoos, all three of them look to be about 22. The three started to make their way up the centre of the great hall, the brown hair girl was in the mild and slightly forward, it was clear to everyone that she was the leader, as they made got to the front the man turn to the right and the blonde girl turned to her left they formed a triangle and didn't have there backs open to attack.

The brown hair girl stood before Albus Dumbledore and said 'The Light will Rein' and Dumbledore stood and said 'Rise or Fall', everyone was confused that is everyone but the four. 'If I many ask who do we have here?'

'Of course Albus my name is Hermione Granger this is Neville Longbottom and Luna

Lovegood, know if you could hold this conversation for I few minutes. Thank-you. Sim I want you ward all secret passages at both side so people can enter but not leave I want you then to strengthen the ward around Hogwarts, Ebony I want you to stay here make sure no enter or leaves, we need to make sure they didn't move their timetable up. I will take ground and the shake, I also want the cabinet moved into one or the secret passages until I receive orders as to such time as to destroy it. Sim move it to the 6th passage. Ok you have orders move' she spook with such a had voice the out of no where she turned into a phoenix and flew out, leaving the hall silent.


	2. Note

I am posting this first chapter to see what kind of respone i get. if i do contiune with this story the update will be all over the place


End file.
